Xiu
Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu (呼延覺羅‧脩), shortened Hu Yan Xiu (呼延脩), is a minor character in KO One, and later a main character of The X-Family and K.O.3an Guo. He is the leader and guitarist in the band, Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) and a guardian of the Iron Dimension. Biography Early Life Xiu, a descendant of a warrior family and born in the Iron Dimension, was raised and trained under his family elders, becoming a candidate for the Iron Imperial Army upon adolescence and eventually become the leader of Dong Cheng Wei; a top battle group of the army and a rockstar band in the open world. ''KO One'' Xiu first appears in the later half of the show. He mainly plays a minor character, appearing alongside of his band occasionally to help Wang Da Dong improve his powers with music, and later Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu as well. They both comment that his and his band's powers are unusually high for a regular person in their world. In this series, he has no script lines of his own. ''The X-Family'' Xiu becomes the key figure that connects the Gold and Iron Dimensions. Xiu is assigned with the mission of finding the Iron Dimensional counterparts of Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu in hopes to restore their lost powers and the war between good and evil in their favor. His search eventually leads to a high school student, Xia Tian; an enemy-turned-ally Lan Ling Wang; and the Iron Dimension's ruler, Jiu Wu. Each of the boys has respective problems that keep them from restoring their alternate personas' powers. In the end, they all overcome their problems and are enabled to travel to the Gold Dimension and restore our three former heroes' powers. When Xiu discovers Xia Tian's potential of becoming the legendary Ultimate Iron Man; the most powerful power-user in any dimension, he volunteers to train him in harnessing his musical skills and improve his powers. Their friendship improves greatly throughout the series, and in the end become close friends. He also becomes close to the Xia Lan Xing De family. Xiu first meets Han outside the Xia family's house. Upon their first encounter, they immediately start fighting even though they had never met before. It is later revealed that Han is a descendant of the Han Ke La Ma family; the rival family of Xiu's. Their blood is tainted with immense hatred to each other. Knowing how this almost cost their lives, and Han winning affection from Xiu, they agree to wear a pair of bracelets that will bring peace between the two temporarily. Eventually, their genetic hatred comes to an end, partly due to Xiu's unexpressed love for Han. Those he cares for her, she ends up with Xia Tian. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Xiu becomes one of the most essential characters in this series. After peace was restored to the worlds, Xiu takes Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu to the Silver Dimension for vacation. Da Dong accidentally causes a gigantic rock to fall down on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. Thus disrupts the balance of the universe. They (along with local boy Zhang Fei) decide to bring Liu Bei to the Gold Dimension where they provide medical treatment while Xiu stays behind in the Silver Dimension and assume Liu Bei's identity until he recovers. He learns the responsibilities of being a reliable brother; the bliss of having brother-like friends; and the qualities needed for a leader. Later, he meets and falls for Liu Bei's destined future wife, Sun Shang Xiang, which complicates the situation as he finds himself becoming emotionally attached to the Silver Dimension. When Dong Han Academy fell into great disarray, he moved the school to Jiang Dong High School's Jingzhou Building. However, he and his friends encounter endless obstacles that nearly lead them to death. In the 45th Round, Cao Cao reclaims Dong Han Academy after a hard battle with Yuan Shao and returns to re-organize the institution, however, Xiu and everyone else find themselves unable to leave Jiang Dong due to their respective problems. When Ah Xiang asks Xiu to help her family instead, he pays Cao Cao a visit to talk peace in order to prevent a war from happening, but the conversation takes a disastrous turn and Xiu is rendered wounded. This angers Xiu to the point that he loses trust in Cao Cao and officially proclaims them as enemies. He joins forces with the Sun family and travels to another school to help a headmaster. But when he arrives, the headmaster is attacked by two bandits. After he was saved, he asks Xiu to take up the role of acting headmaster for his school. It is later revealed in the 51st Round that Xiu has been taken back to the Iron Dimension under Jiu Wu's orders as a means to protect those he holds dear in the Silver Dimension and has permanently switched back identities with the real Liu Bei. After Sun Jian's refusal to return to the Iron Dimension in peace and kidnaps Ah Xiang while opening the portal of Mie to create a gigantic army, Xiu returns to the Silver Dimension as leader of Dong Cheng Wei to stop him by all means. By this time, his identity is finally revealed to everyone he knew in the Silver Dimension. Joined with Cao Cao, Champion, Xiao Qiao, and the Five Tiger Generals, they run into a difficult battle with Ye Si Ti in the 52nd ''and ''53rd Rounds. Although difficult at first, they gain victory in the end with assistance from Sun Quan and Xia Tian. In a one month flashforward, Xiu and Ah Xiang have returned to the Iron Dimension. While waiting for Ah Xiang at a local café, he receives a phone call from Guan Yu, who informs him of everything that happened after their departure. Ah Xiang arrives shortly after their conversation, and Xiu gives her a promising ring. Personality Xiu is known as a passionate character. Music is his method of expressing his passion to someone he holds dear, for this reason his musical skills are magnified to an extent. His passion for music has also been referred to comically, as seen when he was almost drooling when he saw Zuo Ci's （青红紫电）. He is also a righteous person, he would do whatever he feels is right, even at the cost of his own sacrifice. In ''The X-Family'', he is displayed as cool, calm and clever character, who rarely smiles and prefers to hide his feelings, as proven with his attempts to hide his affection from Han. He dedicates most of his life into protecting the Iron Dimension and the universe. Although he appears to be cold, he actually cherishes the people around him; often willing to risk his own life to help them. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu goes through a large change of character as he develops more comedic traits, often involved in comedic incidents; for instance, Ah Xiang can easily make him nervous by faking a misunderstanding. Unlike his love for Han, his romantic feelings for Ah Xiang are greatly magnified as he finds himself attached to her. Xia Liu comments that the Silver Dimension had affected his intelligence, as he has been affected by his new friends. Relationships Friendships The Iron Dimension *'Deng' (鐙), [[Ming|'Ming']] (冥) and [[Jie|'Jie']] (戒) Basically, they are teammates of Dong Cheng Wei, and only meet during practice or when out on a mission together. However, they do indeed care for each other, since they all went through difficult training before forming Dong Cheng Wei. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', they become his only connection to his home world. At the end of the series, they join forces with Xiu to fight against Ye Si Ti. *'Xia Tian' (夏天) At first he thought that Xia Tian was a muggle, but when he sensed his special powers he began to realize Xia Tian's potential to become the legendary "Ultimate Iron Man" who can have the power to face the forces of evil. In order to study his potential, he volunteers as Xia Tian's guitar teacher and later trainer in controlling his unstable powers. This relationship eventually grows into a strong friendship. *'a Chord' While a Chord was their lead vocalist, he and Xiu shared a close friendship. a Chord enjoyed to make fun of his love life, but Xiu usually dismissed it. They kept in touch after he was promoted to leader of Bei Cheng Wei. *'Jiu Wu' (灸舞) Xiu treats Jiu Wu with respect as the ruler of their dimension. Though their relationship is mostly based on business, they also treat each other as friends. Jiu Wu is always open to his ideas, and Xiu is always willing to hear his complains. Jiu Wu often feels annoyed with his formalities. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu's actions and involvement with the Silver Dimension greatly upsets Jiu Wu. He considers imprisoning him after his mission was over, but gave him chance to redeem himself after some consideration. *'Lan Ling Wang' (蘭陵王) Xiu and Lan Ling Wang aren't specifically close, and their friendship is vague. Initially, as Lan Ling Wang is the alternate counterpart of his friend, Wang Ya Se, he has had problems to overcome their issues as they were enemies at the time. After Lan Ling Wang lost his powers and switched to their side, they began to develop a balanced friendship. Both are willing to help each other out whenever possible. *'Xia Liu' (夏流) As a powerful superior, Xiu and Xia Liu would occassionally come together to solve their problems. In K.O.3an Guo, Xia Liu gets sent to the Silver Dimension to assist Xiu in his battles against evil. The Gold Dimension *'Wang Da Dong' (汪大東), Wang Ya Se (王亞瑟) and Ding Xiao Yu (丁小雨) Since before KO One, he has been really good friends with Da Dong, and later Ya Se and Xiao Yu. They sometimes sing together to improve their powers using the magical atmosphere that they produce. During the events of The X-Family, he helps them find their alternate counterparts in the Iron Dimension in hopes to restore their powers. Even after their powers are restored, they remain good friends. During the beginning of K.O.3an Guo, Xiu takes them on a trip to the Silver Dimension, only to end up causing a disruption in the world order and Xiu is forced to stay in the Silver Dimension, impersonating his alternate counterpart, Liu Bei, while the others brought the real Liu Bei to the Gold Dimsnion for medical treatment. The Silver Dimension , Xiu, Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei & Guan Yu]] *'Guan Yu' (關羽) After they become sworn brothers, Xiu slowly forms a brother-like bond with Guan Yu. However, he has to keep him in the dark about his true identity due to his duty as a protector, which sometimes annoys him. When they have broken hearts, they try to comfort each other. Xiu once asked Guan Yu how he would feel if he were someone else other than Liu Bei, he quickly responds that no matter who he is, their brotherhood will always be true. (29th Round) Even after Guan Yu finds out about Xiu's identity, he still considers him as his brother and holds no resentment to his secrecy. After Xiu returned to his dimension, Guan Yu is given a cellphone that allows him to communicate between two worlds. *'Zhang Fei' (張飛) Zhang Fei is his closest brother. While Xiu impersonates Liu Bei, Zhang Fei is the only one who knows of his true identity. And because of that, he has no problem sharing secrets with him. Like the rest of the Tiger Generals, he follows his orders without question. When Liu Bei and Xiu switch places again, Liu Bei causes a great rip in his relationship to his friends. But after Zhang Fei discovers the truth, he succeeds in patching up Guan Yu and Xiu's brotherhood by telling him the secret. *'Zhao Yun' (趙雲), Ma Chao (馬超) and Huang Zhong (黃忠) After Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong joined forces with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to free Xiu, they formed a strong brotherhood with one another. Although he is not one of the Five Tiger Generals, he is counted as one of them and acts as their leader. They continue to think of him as their ideal brother after his identity is revealed. *'Cao Cao' (曹操) Xiu was at first suspicious of Cao Cao's motives, mostly based upon his knowledge of the original Cao Cao from ancient China. Cao Cao is always suspicious of what Xiu is hiding. But as they spend more time together, they become close companions, which makes Xiu doubt his suspicion at times. Xiu is often worried that they will become enemies in the future, because everything that happens in the Silver Dimension greatly links to the events of Three Kingdoms. Their relationship is seriously strained when Cao Cao gets framed by the real Liu Bei for wounding him and turning against his own friends. However, they reconcile after Xiu told him the truth, including his secret identity. *'Diao Chan' (貂蟬) and Xiao Qiao (小喬) They share a genuine friendship and are always willing to help each other out in times of need. Xiao Qiao finds out about his identity in the 52nd Round, and accepts him as quickly as the others. *'Da Qiao' (大喬) While Da Qiao is transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing case, Xiu treats her with kindness despite she hated Guan Yu because he was the primary suspect. They go on better terms after Guan Yu is exonerated. Initially, he treated her with abnormal attention because of her resemblance to Han, her alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension and his former crush. When Da Qiao treats him indifferently, everyone suspects that she has a crush on him until they find out that her abnormality comes from her guilt of having accidentally broken his guitar. *'Zhuge Liang' (諸葛亮) Xiu/Liu Bei initially praised Zhuge Liang for his intelligence, but became disappointed when he found out that his intelligence was in fact a sham. However, they come together again after he found out that Zhuge Liang owned part of Dong Han Academy's landmark, which helped them save the school from getting completely victed. Love Life *'Han' (寒) Xiu and Han had a tendency to fight each other the second they see each other due to a genetic hatred, but they manage to overcome that. He later secretly develops a soft spot for Han but does not allow himself to fall in love with her because of his duty. Whenever someone asks questions about his love life, he just replies "Dong Cheng Wei only plays music, and don't talk about love (東城衛只彈琴不談情)". Jiu Wu once asked why he didn't seize his chance to be with Han when she and Xia Tian were misunderstood as half-siblings. He replied that he just hoped they would have a happy ending now that there was nothing separating them anymore. Over time, his feelings died out. *'Sun Shang Xiang' (孫尚香) Xiu first meets Sun Shang Xiang in the Silver Dimension while assuming the identity of Liu Bei. After Shang Xiang helped them rescue Cao Cao and Guan Yu from execution, Xiu develops a crush on her and begins to write a song about her called "The Distance of an Angel" (天使的距離). He is happily stunned by her sudden transfer to their school and subsequently move into their home. As they spend more time together, their affections become more obvious. When he first finds out that she was engaged, he is stunned and unable to prevent her from leaving. After she left, he falls into deep depression and eventually suffers from love sickness which made him had a heart attack whenever someone mentions the word "Xiang" (香) in his presence. In the end, he works up the courage to look for Ah Xiang and stop her from marrying Yuan Shao. Xiu becomes so attached to Ah Xiang that he finds it hard to face the fact that he will have to leave her when the time comes. When he gets selected by the school union to war at He Dong Institute, he sorrowfully expresses his feelings to her. They also share their first kiss the night before the election. They are very affectionate towards each other that when they show their affection in public, sparks will come out of their faces, which cause other people around them become temporary blind because the sparks are to bright and they have to wear sunglasses to protect their eyes. In the 29th Round, they come close to separating when the real Liu Bei unexpectedly returns. However, Liu Bei is later found fatally injured, allowing Xiu to stay a while longer. He continuously tries to find a way to be with her without disrupting the world order. In the 35th Round, he catches Ah Xiang using spells from his dimension and mistakes her origins until he finds out that she learned them from Xia Liu; a powerful senior from the Iron Dimension. They temporarily separate when Ah Xiang's brother, Sun Quan, comes to bring her home. In the 39th Round, Xiu rushes to Jiang Dong after he receives a mysterious video pointing Ah Xiang in danger and they share a short reunion. Not soon after do they hear about Yuan Shao's banning of Dong Han Academy and they are all forced to move into Jiang Dong's Jingzhou Building to continue their education. However, Ah Xiang gets locked away by her brother and father, thus prevents Xiu from seeing her despite they are in the same landmark again. In between his absence of the 42nd and 46th Rounds, he is taken to a corrupted dimension by Jiu Wu, who explains what destiny would befall Ah Xiang and the Silver Dimension if they decide to stay together. In the 47th Round, he is forced to participate in a contest for a marriage arrangement with Ah Xiang, only to lose the competition (it's because he allowed Sun Quan to win in order to prevent their engagement). That same night, he sees how his secrecy causes pain to Ah Xiang and bursts out the truth. Despite having found out that he is not Liu Bei, she accepts his real identity quickly and they agree to continue their relationship until the time comes for them to separate. She then gives him a ring of confession; something that can only be given once in a lifetime. Near the end of the series, they find out from Ah Xiang's father that they are really denizens of the Iron Dimension and that her father is plotting to dominate their worlds. During the final confrontation, Ah Xiang falls under her father's control and fights Xiu until his love brings her back. Their love story leads to a happy ending when they return to the Iron Dimension together and are able to live happily ever after. Nicknames *"Xiu" (脩) *"Xiao Xiu Xiu" (小脩脩 / Little Xiu Xiu) by Gui Long. *"Da Ge" (大哥 / Big Brother) by the Five Tiger Generals *"Liu Bei" (劉備) by most people in the Silver Dimension. *"Liu Xiong" (劉兄 / Brother Liu) by Cao Cao. *"Liu Da Ge" (劉大哥 / Big Bro Liu ) by Hua Tuo and Gan Zhao Lie. *"Ah De" (阿德) by Sun Shang Xiang; later changes to "Bei Bei" (備備). She only uses these nicknames when they are alone. After finding out about his true identity, she switches to calling him "Xiu" (脩). *"Bei Ge Ge" (備哥哥 / Bro Bei ) by Gan Zhao Lie. *"Jia Liu Bei" (假劉備 / Fake Liu Bei) by Zhuge Liang. *"Liu Xuan De" (劉玄德) once by Sun Shang Xiang. *"A Huo" (A貨 / Fake) by Liu Bei. Original Power-user of Wind (風的原位異能行者) Xiu is the "original power-user of wind" (風的原位異能行者), one of five power-users born with the ability to manifest one elemental power. He is the first to transfer/shared his power to Xia Tian as well as telling him to find the other four original power-users. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu discovers that Zhao Yun is also an original power-user of wind. Together, they can combine their powers to produce expanded energy effects that are usually beyond their reach. (20th Round) Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. He once used telepathic communication to contact his friends in another world. According to Ye Si Ti in episode 53, he is powerful enough to vanquish Chi Mei and Wang Liang. In the 7th Round, while executing Divine Wind Slash, he is shown to have at least 10,000 power points, peaking at over 20,000 power points. Note: In Ko 3anGuo, while executing Divine Wind Slash, his power points is shown to reach almost 30,000, which is also his max. Heart Shift (攝心術) Xiu's special ability is to utilize a spell called "Heart Shift" (攝心術) to control his victim's actions accorded to his bidding. He can also combine this spell with his music to repress his opponent. This ability has been passed down from his family for generations. His family is also said known to be the most specialised in this skill by Xiong in The X-Family. Divine Wind Slash (神風斬) In Rounds 7 and 25 of ''K.O.3an Guo'', he demonstrates a powerful attack called "Divine Wind Slash" (神風斬). It has the strength to blow away everything in sight in the form of whirling wind. Archery In the 47th Round, he is shown to be fairly good in archery, and was commented by Sun Quan to have excellent hearing range, and can also detect air movements. Spellcasting He can use a large variety of spells to his advantage, but also knows his own spells. He can use a spell to talk fast and for the listeners to hear clearly; which he later passes on to Da Dong as he demonstrates in the first episode of K.O.3an Guo when he explains to Zhang Fei about the dimensions' order. Musical skills Other than spellcasting, he can use music instruments to produce atmospheres with various special effects, such as amplifying or restoring another person's power, creating force fields, etc. On certain occasions, Xiu has performed a rare ability of teleportation to bring his group into action. This power was never used again after the end of The X-Family. Weapons Divine Wind Guitar Pick (神風鎞克) In The X-Family, his only weapon is a guitar pick called "Divine Wind Guitar Pick" (神風鎞克), which has the power to increase its master's magical abilities and produce healing energy. In the 33rd Round of K.O.3an Guo, he is seen utilizing this item when he plays his magical guitar. Tiny Bee (小黃蜂) In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu mainly utilizes a yellow electric guitar called "Tiny Bee" (小黃蜂) as his personal weapon to create various forms of musical atmospheres in battle. Using the energy emitted from this guitar allows him to weaken demons and to transfer energy, as well as defeating his enemies with specific music scripts. Demon Subduing Cymbals (剋魔鈸) In the 31st Round, Xia Liu lends him his personal weapon, the Demon Subduing Cymbals, to help him reduce Guan Yu's demonic powers. He continued to use them until Guan Yu's evil essence was removed from his body and returned them to Xia Liu. Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning (青虹紫電) In the 37th Round, a powerful wizard named Zuo Ci temporarily borrows a magical electric guitar called "Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning" (青虹紫電) to Xiu to help him advance in defeating Dong Zhuo. After they defeat him, he returns the instrument to Zuo Ci. Scarlet Flame Fairy (赤焰精靈) In the 47th Round, Xiu borrows Ah Xiang's Scarlet Flame Fairy bow to utilize archery in a contest with Sun Quan. After he "lost" the contest, he returns the weapon to Ah Xiang. Alternate Counterpart The Silver Dimension Xiu has an alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension named Liu Bei, who initially intended to take over the schools and become king of his world. But thanks to Da Dong's unexpected intervention, his plan fell apart before he could execute it. Bronze Dimension Xiu has another alternate counterpart in the Bronze Dimension is Wei Yi (唯一) appeared in Angel 'N' Devil. He is a Night-walker royalty and has a younger sister, Mo li. He seem to know or is related to Zack as Mo li refer him to Zack Ge Ge/Brother. Later revealed his given name was Ming Wang. Notes *Xiu has had the most screen time out of all characters throughout the series. *Sometimes his aura is green due to his Elemental Wind power. *Both Hu Yan Jue Luo Xiu and Chen De Xiu, the person who plays him, have type A blood. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main characters Category:Original Power-users Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters Category:Musicians Category:Hu Yan Jue Luo family members